


I Sea You

by queenofgoats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, My shitty humour, Sparkly Pink Crocs, ft Horseface, mermaid!au, siren!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofgoats/pseuds/queenofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a promising young Marine Biologist, everything seems normal and mundane in his life</p><p>when suddenly<br/>.....<br/>(I can't spoil the fic can I? XD)</p><p>This is my first fanfic so please bear with :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water you doing Eren?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaa darlings! thank you so much for clicking on my fanfic I love you so much for giving it a chance!  
> my name is Mat and I hope you enjoy my story  
> I would like to dedicate this first chapter to my good friend Missmurder  
> anyways read on :D  
> -Mat xx

Love is weird, it comes in different shape and forms, love for your parents, love for your friends; love for your significant others…. Love is cruel but beautiful, there are always people ready to love and people ready to give back, but you won’t always get lucky, love is a twisted tale

AHAHAHAHAHAHAH What a cliché beginning, let’s start from the very start of this story… Carla Jaeger heaved as she pushed out a healthy baby boy… SHIT THAT’S TOO EARLY

Let’s fast-forward through the years of tedious childhood, being stalked, I mean Eren being protected by his overprotective adoptive sister Mikasa or Mankasa that girl has some crazy strength Pippi Longstocking eat your heart! His best friend Armin telling him about the ocean sparking his interest in the sciences especially Marine Biology, it had taken a long time but he managed to get into one of the top Marine Research teams in the UK.

That’s where our story begins, Eren Jaeger sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he could hear the sound of the waves lapping up against his beach house, the sea breeze wandering in through the open window, and a passing thought ran through his mind

‘I don’t remember opening the window last night?’ He shrugged ignoring the feeling and the Goosebumps rising on his skin from the chilly morning air.

He walked into the kitchen on a quest for coffee, damn was he craving a cup of delicious, bittersweet and creamy perfection: coffee!!! Cue golden glow and angelic choirs of angels blessing god’s gift to mankind. He drank his cup thinking about how shitty the day was going to be, fucking horseface being his usual self and never quit neighing, I mean talking crap, damn Jean stop horsing around, pun very much intended.

He finished his cup and placed it into the sink gently, no chipping his limited edition Free! Eternal Summer mug! That thing was the holy freaking grail, once he almost dropped it and thanks to a stroke of luck Haru had a miniscule scratch near the hair he was flamboyantly flipping instead of a huge crack that Eren would procrastinate fixing (and when he would have fixed the mug it would probably resemble Frankenstein, if Frankenstein ever became a mug!)

He walked into his bedroom to grab some clothes for the day, there were some really interesting jellyfish that had been spotted a mile from the coast and he wanted to observe and study them. He opened the door only for his jaw to drop in surprise; no Kanye West did not do his Kanye Best and go to Eren’s Kanye Nest. All his drawers where open, his clothes (including that Victoria’s Secret bra Horseface had given him for Christmas last year) were scattered all over the floor which was wet and slippery, covered in some strange substance that he could not recognise.

Then it dawned on him, he had watched enough movies to know what the substance was….

ECTOPLASM!

Eren Jaeger being the strong independent boy he is ran the fuck out of that house screaming his ass off at a pitch that made dogs in a 500 Mile Radius cower in fear as their ears bled.

He forgot to grab his phone…and car keys… and he was in his Spiderman boxers and Pikachu fluffy socks.

‘No comment on the outfit Eren, now strut your stuff into that bloody house it’s not haunted and get some fucking clothes and go look at those Jellyfish before they die out’ ahhhh trust Eren’s mind pep talk Mr Positivity coach to say something reassuring.

He tiptoed his way into his room… poor Pikachu socks they were like slime sponges in that moment. As he inspected his room further he found an outfit that wasn’t covered in slime, when suddenly something caught his eye, something shiny it was lying daintily on his bedroom pillow. He padded over to it softly only to have his breath catch in his throat, it was a beautiful scale, hues of green, blue and grey decorated it. He ran his fingers over it, why did he like it so much? The smooth and soft texture of the scale made him feel safe for some reason “so beautiful….” Eren whispered in a mesmerized tone.

The more he held the scale the more he could hear it, a hypnotic voice, rich and deep carrying a sad and melancholy tale of men lost at sea and storms brewing, he could feel the love being poured into that song, himself humming along swaying as if he was one of the waves, he wanted to join that voice in the ocean, the melody that reached deep into his soul and dragged him towards it.

Suddenly his vision blurred revealing a fuzzy picture of a seemingly calm sea, gentle waves crashing against a rocky cliff, as his vision cleared he caught a glimpse of another flash of light, eerily similar to the way the light reflected off his scale, without thinking he gripped the scale tighter, he felt the urge to move and walked in a trance like motion towards the bottom of the cliff where he saw the flash of that strange scale he became entranced with, suddenly he heard a mocking chuckle behind him he whipped around only to see it again. This time Eren Motherfucking Swaggy Swag Jaeger saw a freaking tail, was he going crazy? Did Jean sneak magic mushrooms into his beloved coffee? He did not see a 5ft tail splash about in the rocky area that surrounded him? What. The. Fuck. “Eren, Ereeeeen, come with me.” The deep voice playful this time called out to him, every nerve in his body said yes but every ounce of common sense (which by the way wasn’t very much!) screamed no. Jaeger the smart intuitive lad we know and love did what the most stupid person would have done, he followed the voice, and he followed it until the sea water reached his waist, then his chest, then his neck. Then his head. He saw more of that beautiful tail, heard more of that enchanting voice as he walked, the salty water stinging his wide eyes, invading his lungs, his grip loosened on the scale, everything hurt, his lungs burned, his body engulfed in invisible flames.

He felt his consciousness slip…

“HOLY SHIT HOLYSHITHOLYFUCKINGCHEESESHITONTOAST!” Eren Jaeger shouted; drenched in cold sweat from the terrifying nightmare he was just victim of.

He panted, it felt so real…. He slumped back into the mattress his breathing eventually evening out and turning into soft snores, what he didn’t notice was the shiny, smooth scale lying next to him on the pillow.


	2. I Don't Sea the Point In Pond-ering Too Much On a Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a Dork and we meet LEVI :000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Darlings! I'm back with the second chapter of my story, my friend told me I should get a beta to help with my punctuation so she has checked it over, but if you notice any mistakes feel free to correct me!  
> This chapter is dedicated to Sammy for being so sweet about the fic and Lynn for correcting my terrible punctuation! :3  
> I hope y'all enjoy my chapter  
> _Mat xx  
> btw IF ANYBODY HAS NOTICED THAT EREN'S RINGTONE IS THE DING DONG SONG BY GUNTHER ILY XD  
> Here's a link if anybody feels like checking it out? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z13qnzUQwuI

AHHHH, what a beautiful morning. The seagulls were cawing, the waves were crashing, and the sun (that little bitch) had found a way to sneak through Eren’s navy blue curtains and disturb his beauty sleep. (Trust me guys, after a dream like that, our dork needed it.) His usually bright Caribbean eyes, full of joy and laughter, sported heavy black bags and were slightly bloodshot, his hair was a messy bush…. Well, that didn’t change much! But birds do need a nest to hang out sometimes.

“Ughhhhhh, fuck the walrus cheese face dick boob,” he moaned, flashing a rude gesture to the sun who probably didn’t give a shit about poor pissed off Eren.

Reluctantly, Eren glanced at his clock and nearly had a heart attack. He was supposed to be meeting Horseface and Blonde Shota Coconut (AKA his best friend Armin) at the docks in about half an hour to inspect the species diversity of the coastal area and see if they could find any new organisms. Lately, there had been several drownings in the space of three months, and people were beginning to suspect some creepy shit was up. You could literally walk down the docks and see a bunch of douchebag preteens swaggering about, thinking they were the shit, screaming Illuminati Confirmed or referencing shows their mummies would probably never let them watch, but they googled the plot to increase their swaggitude (*cough* Boku No Pico *cough*).

‘Godammit Eren, move your little wimp ass and take a fucking shower, you smell like the cast of Hamtaro crawled into your clothes and died!’ screeched Sergeant Major Jaeger, the pep talk commander that lived inside Eren’s brain…. He wasn’t crazy, all right?

Eren reluctantly moved to the bathroom in a sluggish manner that put slugs and drunks to shame. He quickly showered so hopefully he didn’t smell like dead cartoon hamsters anymore.

He got out the shower, quickly drying his hair and strutting out the bathroom. He liked to pretend he was a diva in a hair commercial. In the midst of flipping his hair like Haruka Nanase, he saw it… HE FUCKING SAW IT.

THE.

FUCKING.

SCALE.

It was there on his pillow, still as beautiful as he remembered. What kind of prank was this? Why was he so attracted to the scale? He made his way over to his bed with quick strides and flipped his pillow over, sending it telepathic signals not to move.… Eren wasn’t crazy?

He got dressed as quick as possible when suddenly....

“OHHH YOU TOUCH MY TRALLALAAAAAA OOOHHHHH MY DING DING DONGGGG” his phone rang, and he rushed over to answer it. When he picked up the device, he noticed it was a call from an unknown number.

“Hello? Eren Jaeger speaking,” he said, part of him hoping it was Johnny Depp answering the phone.

“Hhhhhhhhhh,” a loud his made him pull his phone back from his ear. He almost swore, but he couldn’t. It could always be Johnny Depp!

“Eren Jaeger.” The voice was deep and smooth. It was so familiar…. Where had he heard it before? “Be careful, for today the waves carry great evil.”

“Um sir? What do you mean?” Eren asked, confused, but the number had already disconnected. He looked at his call log out of curiosity, but the call didn’t even show up.…

“What the…”

His phone rang again, and the hilarious lyrics by Günther making him giggle cutely. He glanced at the caller ID. It was Armin. He answered it, and immediately regretted it.

“EREN JAEGER, WHERE THE ACTUAL F- HECK ARE YOU?” The little mushroom sure had some lung power. First the hiss and now the screeching. Will Eren’s ears ever get a break?

“Sorry Arm, I’ll be there in ten.” He hung up and rushed to the door, grabbing his keys and a light jacket on the way. He grabbed his bike, sea green (obviously), and cycled in what he thought was faster than Chris Hoy.

He reached the docks, panting, and chained his bike to the gate. (Yes, he saw the Swag Douchey Illuminati kids.) He ran over to Armin and Jean, waving.

“Sorry I’m late. Shit night, not much sleep. Sorry, sorry, SORRY!”

“Whatever, suicidal bastard. Get in the boat, we need to leave now,” Horseface neighed angrily. Eren wondered if he should breathe in time with Jean, because apparently it calms down horses. He decided it might work.

“Eren, why the fuck are you breathing in my face?” Le Chevalle neighed huffily.

“Never mind,” he said, hoping into the boat and inserting the keys into the ignition. The engine purred to life. Eren swore to Olaf the freaking Snowman that it was one of his favourite sounds. They cruised their way into reasonably deep water in which they could examine and admire the sea life and record any animal or plant adaptations that may have, or be, occurring.

“Eren, this spot looks good. I think I saw something,” Armin said, grabbing the cameras, wetsuits and buckets.

Eren switched off the engine and threw the anchor in. He watched it sink below the water, and that’s when he noticed something weird. The water was crystal clear around the boat in a perfect circle, while the water around the circle was a deep dark black. Sure, it could always be giant kelp forests, but it looked strange.... A small voice in Eren’s head whispered about the warning from the phone call…. But it couldn’t be true?  
Suddenly, he felt an invisible force push him off the bow of the ship past the clear ring surrounding the boat, and straight into the dark ring. The breath was knocked out of him as soon as he made impact with the chilly waters. Bubbles poured out of his open mouth, he could feel something dark and thick weave its way around his ankles and legs, his lungs filling up with water.

‘Is this the end?’ he thought.

A flash of a blurry, silvery blue caught his eyes wide open, and they burned slightly from the salt concentration in the water, but it looked a lot… like the tail in his dreams. Silver eyes accompanying the being this time, his hands reached towards Eren, gripping under his armpits and dragging him to the surface.

Eren coughed, the stranger's hair was a raven styled in an undercut, and beautiful silver eyes that made Eren blush.

“You idiot, I told you to be careful. It's dangerous out here! there are dark and dangerous things in these waters, Eren,” he said sternly, his voice melodious but slightly monotone, but his eyes held worry, anger and… love?

“I made a protective circle around your boat, but of course you would go and fuck shit up,” he continued, holding Eren tighter and closer…. Eren could feel his… tail?

“Do you have a tail?” Eren asked, with the curiosity of a 5 year old.

“Yes” he said, eyes now bored and voice holding no interest.

“Sir? What hides in this sea? What’s your name? Why did you save me?” Eren asked, back to back like a little machine. (He also kept running his legs along the stranger’s tail, not so much shocked, but more because they were so smooth!!)

The water around them, once again a clear crystal like the one Eren saw around the boat, started to bubble.

“I must leave. I’m Levi. Remember it, because you’ll be screaming it someday.” Levi smirked and pressed his lips to Eren’s forehead.

“This will protect you until you get back to the boat! Now go!”

And with a strong flip of the tail, Levi vanished, leaving Eren confused as fuck.


	3. Whale You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is confused, Jean and Armin squabbles and cuddles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my darlings! I hope you enjoy my new chapter!!! my tumblr is legendarygoatwarrior don't hesitate to message me if you ever want to chat C:
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYBODY WHO READ, COMMENTED, BOOKMARKED AND LEFT KUDOS YOU MADE ME THE HAPPIEST GOAT ALIVE!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Isabel and Sammy I love you guys so much C:  
> This chapter was edited by Ashlyn and Microsoft Word Spell check so let me know if you see any mistakes
> 
> enjoy reading Chap 3 darlings!!   
> -Mat xx

When shit hits the fan, you get the fuck out of there. Unless you’re a Jedi.  
  
It took a while for the shock to register. Well, a fucking mermaid man thingy ma bobby rescued him from the black tentacle thingies. (THIS IS NOT A TENTACLE HENTAI!)  
  
It took Eren a few moments to regain his sense of normality, and shit, did the boy swim. Like, I mean faster than a freaking Sperm Cell (5mm per second, which is a lot faster than it sounds) back to the boat. His friend and Jean were like frozen statues, but the second his feet touched the inside of the boat (which he called Carla, because it was beautiful, and it took him far like his mother did before she died), the two bodies unfroze completely. Armin blinked lazily.  
  
“Eren, why are you so wet?” the small blonde asked, confused. Cue Horseface snickering and whinnying out ‘That’s what she said’.  
  
“Fell in the water, Arm,” Eren said quickly, grabbing a towel from the interior of the boat.  
  
No more questions were asked about the subject. The only words to be uttered about the accident were snickers of ‘Eren is so wet right now!’ from Jean.  
  
Eren’s mind wandered to the encounter. He was frightened. Why would someone… something try to harm him? Why did that extremely attractive man save him? ALSO WHY THE FUCK WAS HE A GODDAMN MERMAID? AND WHY THE FUCK WAS LEVI SO HOT?  
  
“Eren. Eren.... SWEET NIBBLETS, JAEGER, WAKE THE BINGO UP!” Armin Arlert, the little man with a lot of lung power and the inability to swear, bellowed in a pitch that complimented his petite frame, effectively wrenching Eren out from his daydream.  
  
“Good job, you scared away all the fishes, mushroom head!” Jean spat harshly. (It seems he became a camel in a span of a few seconds.)  
  
“It’s fish, you uncultured fuc-fudge brownie!” Armin argued back.  
  
Eren let his two friends continue their squabble. Yes, Eren and Jean are friends, but they prefer arguing than choosing what hair dye Jean should chose to create his two toned mop. He decided to let his mind wander far. He imagined Levi, the handsome mermaid thingy who had saved his life. It felt so wrong to be attracted to him; but it felt so right, too. Eren could imagine Levi’s smooth skin. He wondered if the mermaid would let Eren pepper kisses and leave love bites marking the skin. He wondered if Levi would hold him close as he slept, his long pale fingers smoothing through Eren’s hair, singing lullabies and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. But most of all, he wondered.... would he ever see Levi again?  
  
“Guys, I’m feeling sick, can I go home?” Eren asked doing his best to look queasy. Both boys looked at him and shrugged.  
  
“Sure. Shroom here probably scared the shit out of anything that even dared to swim in these waters,” Jean replied with a little laugh.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Eren did when he got home was strip down to his boxers and curl up onto his bed. He reached under his pillow to find the scale. Levi’s scale. He gripped it gently in his palm and wandered off into a light and gentle sleep.  
  
He dreamt of Levi, but a more human version of the merman with legs, holding him close, stroking his hair just as he fantasized, and singing a beautiful song. This time it was about a man searching the seas, looking for his long lost lover. Levi looked down and smiled at him. He leaned in, pecking Eren’s cheek, gently, carefully, almost as if Eren was a beautiful doll made of fragile porcelain.  
  
Eren smiled and tugged on Levi’s neck gently, inviting Levi to mould his lips with Eren’s. The kiss was gentle and sweet, the taste of sea lingering between every gentle caress of the partner’s lips. The intimacy and romance of the moment made Eren’s heart flutter.  
  
Levi leaned down, his silky black fringe tickling the shell of Eren’s ear. Levi nipped playfully on the lobe before whispering in a voice that was all too perfect.  
  
“Have I ever told you how perfect you are Eren?“ The love and tenderness in Levi’s eyes made Eren’s heart skip a beat.  
  
“Only about three billion times,” Eren answered with an adorable laugh.  
  
“Well, if I told you, Eren, that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?” Levi replied, his voice in a husky tone that was all too joking to be serious.  
  
“OH YES, MR. GRAY!” The giggle-snort that left Eren’s lips set off a deep laugh from Levi. Eren decided he loved Levi’s laugh. It was sincere, and rumbled through his chest.  
  
How did Eren have these feelings for Levi in such short time?  
  
But right now it didn’t matter. He was going to enjoy being with Levi in such a sweet and intimate way.  
  
It was that kind of moment an author would take and write about, but include sparkly vampires.  
  
Eren rolled on top of Levi, smiling gently, his arms holding Levi closer for dear life, his warmth too inviting.... It felt too good, too beautiful, too perfect to just lie there with the man he felt so strongly about.  
  
They kissed a bit more. Eren then curled up to Levi’s side and smiled softly as Levi started stroking Eren’s hair again and began humming, lulling Eren into a deeper sleep.  
  
Eren woke up, trying to vaguely recall his dream. He noticed the soft light of day had faded, revealing deep midnight skies with clusterfucks of stars making groups that Eren didn’t really listen about in astronomy. Why? He had always thought even those starts won’t be here someday, so why learn about things that wouldn’t last forever? Like how many freaking stars made up Orion’s belt. They better keep his trousers up, that’s all he was going to say.  
  
Eren suddenly decided to focus on the way. The blankets were arranged, and it looked like two people had slept in the bed. The window once again was open and he could feel lingering warmth on his body. It was comforting and nice.  
  
Sighing, he stood up to close the window. He could hear the light wind whistling through the trees…. When he focused on the whistling, he realised it sounded like words. A song being uttered by an ethereal voice.  
  
“My mate, the heart of the ocean I found                      
  
I declare my eternal love with this sound  
  
My mate forever I shall love  
  
We will rule the seas, the moon and stars  
  
Oh my love, when will he return?  
  
Without my love, my heart burns                   
  
He longs for me in his dreams                                                                                                    
But the cloth between dream and reality is tearing at the seams.”  
  
The song ended, the whistling stopped and from the waves he saw two silver eyes. A flash of a tail and then he was gone.  
  
Eren sighed and looked up at the stars. He gasped in surprise at what he saw.  
  
The twinkling lights had been re-arranged, spelling out two words.  
  
My Mate.


	4. Unda Da Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are explained and Lattes are overpriced in some coffee shops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I UPDATED! :p  
> well I tried explaining all the weird shit that happened so far :3  
> this chapter is dedicated to Sammy and Isabel again I love both of them very much  
> edited by Microsoft Word  
> Thank you all for leaving kudos, bookmarks and comments! and thank you for reading C:  
> (not going to lie i listened to Supernatural by Ke$ha on repeat for this XD it's so damn catchy ^.^)  
> ENJOY READING!  
> -Mat xx

When showering don’t think of the bae *Iggy Azalea appears* that’s one less one less problem.

What the fuck was Eren seeing, like seriously when was the prank team coming out?

Eren decided he should investigate the scene; maybe he was going to grow giant breasts and long ass blonde hair, HE COULD STAR IN A FUCKING HORROR MOVIE!

He was in his underwear but he wasn’t cold, he just walked towards the ocean; Once again captivated by the display before him.  A mate? Someone who would love him unconditionally did sound pretty amazing, he was the type of guy who made fun of romance but wanted a perfect relationship…. EREN WAS ACTUALLY ERIN THE 15 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO DREAMED OF THE PERFECT ROMANCE AND LIKE THEY WOULD LIKE TOTALLY TAKE SELFIES AT STARBUCKS AND SIP PUMPKIN SPICE LATTES TOGETHER!

Fun fact Latte in Italian means milk.

Fun fact you fucking paid too much for that latte.

Eren stepped into the waves, the cool water lapping at his heels he didn’t mind, his only goal was to reach the one in the waves, the one he felt so attracted to even though it was so strange.

He dove in swimming farther and farther, until his feet no longer touched and his muscles ached. He swam until he felt like passing out, the salt burned his eyes in the most unpleasantly familiar way.

His head slipped beneath the waves a few times, he knew he was running out of stamina fast but when he looked back the shore was no longer visible, instead he was surrounded by fog.

Eren Jaeger was a pretty chill go with the flow kind of guy, but he could feel the panic rising in his throat… or maybe it was salty water.

Suddenly he felt something pull him down and under, he squeezed his eyes shut in fear when something entirely unexpected happened, lips connected with his, prising them open and blowing oxygen in for Eren to breathe, as if magic every nerve in Eren’s body relaxed and then he felt something being placed on his tongue.

“Swallow” it commanded

Eren swallowed and immediately regretted it, his mouth open in a silent scream as he griped his neck feeling the flesh break apart and change form. The pain stopped eventually and he could breathe again. Water didn’t invade his lungs despite being under water.

He opened his eyes experimentally and saw Levi in front of him, but not in that shitty underwater should have gone to Specsavers way, he could see Levi clearly.

“Levi… what is going on?” Eren asked confused (The majestic Eren Jaeger spends 90% of its time confused, the other 10 is spent eating)

“Look Eren you saw the fucking fog we need to get out of here fast okay?” Levi spat harshly

He grabbed Eren’s hand and with long powerful kick he propelled both of them out of the cold waters and into the warmer, shallower waters.

Levi took Eren to a small underwater cave, the water was slightly colder than the warmer waters he was just getting used to, the inside of the cave was dark but in the distance he could see a faint source of light.

Levi lead Eren to the light, Eren gasped; the water was a shining diamond, it’s beautiful crystalline waves reflecting with an almost ethereal glow off the cave walls, the inside of the cave was decorated with your stereotypical mermaid trinkets, lots of gold, gems and jewelry, music boxes and bagpipes, even a small statue, there was even a small bed and was that a bathtub?

Eren felt himself being ripped from his daydream and hoisted onto the rocky floor of the cave by Levi.

He blushed, but shook his head quickly. He was here for answers not make a live action Shojo whatever they’re called that Mikasa reads.

“Levi fucking cut the bullshit, don’t beat the bush or the monkey or whatever I want answers I need answers.” He demanded in an irritated voice, he hated being in the dark of things.

“Okay let me guess, you want to know what I am?” He asked and waited expectantly for Eren to nod, when said boy did nod he continued “I’m not a Merman or a Siren, I’m both. Sirens are bird like creatures, seductresses with voices of an angel that can lure any man into drowning himself into the sea. My mother was one of those a Siren. My father was part of the Merfolk he was quick and dangerous and he lived a life of crime, he often took risks and for some reason my mother fell in love with that scum bag which unfortunately is my father. So that’s how in that dream you had, oh yeah that wasn’t a dream I had to hypnotize you into thinking it was sorry about that, when you heard my song you threw yourself into the sea.” Levi finished and took a big breath.

“What the fuck” was all Eren could manage “okay now that we’ve sorted this out can you tell me the full fucking story BirdFish?”

“If you ever fucking call me that again I will shove rock so far up your ass you can taste it” Levi snapped, then started again “I’m not just any creature, or BirdFish as your uncultured mouth put it, I am enrolled in the military and I’m the strongest soldier to have swam in any ocean, I have many powers and tricks up my sleeve which I have acquired with years of guarding and protecting these waters. I can materialize into wind or in any body of water, hypnotize you, and I have the strength from my many battles. But recently a new evil has come, we can’t explain it but as far as we know it’s a sea witch, she spreads this dark cloud of despair wherever she goes and is terrorizing everyone, it’s worse than all the oil spills that have plagued us. Through the months, she even has taken upon killing humans; small children mysteriously vanished into the sea and are never found again? That’s her, we even found a human carcass brutally mutilated somewhere around the shallower waters off one of the uninhabited islands. Anyway I’ve been hunting her one day I chased her right to the shoreline and that’s when I saw you for the first time. Eren you might be scared but you’re my mate, I love you and I would give my life to protect you, you’re my other half and without you I would die and this isn’t an exaggeration our souls are bound, and the closer we grown together emotionally the closer we will be mentally and by that I meant we could read each other’s thoughts and emotions. But if any one of us died the other would also die. So I left behind a scale, oh lovely bra by the way, and it made you feel closer to me. You can also have chronic pains if you’re far apart from your mate without actually properly mating with them, so I left you the scale. And when we first met face to face, that was one of the witch’s monsters I told you it was dangerous Eren and she was so fucking close to killing you with the fog earlier fuck Eren be careful”

“I don’t know what to say” Eren was scared, for him, for Levi, for his friends… The sea bitch needed to be stopped!

Acting on impulse Eren grabbed Levi’s chin and connected their lips, they fit together perfectly and Eren sighed at how utterly amazing it felt.

“It’s okay Eren, We’ll be okay” Levi replied gently kissing him with each word.

Maybe it would all be okay, whatever it was both Eren and Levi had to stay strong. After all love overcomes all (OR IS THAT JUST IN SHITTY MOVIES?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THANK YOU FOR READING!!  
> please leave a kudos, bookmark or comment if you enjoyed this or weren't satisfied with anything :3


	5. Of Eren and Sea Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi being cute and sea bitch ruins the moment ew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first I want to apologise for not updating I honestly was so stuck and then I left for my holidays SO SORRY DARLINGS I FINALLY UPDATED AHHH YASS!!!!!  
> Second I want to wish you guys a (late) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year I hope you all had a wonderful holiday ^u^  
> This chapter is dedicated to my ever present friend and motivation Sammy AND all of you guys for reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos! It makes me so happy C:  
> [edited by Microsoft Word]
> 
> Thank you for reading so far and enjoy the chapter!  
> Hugs and Potatoes  
> -Mat xx

Why are young grasshoppers supposed to be unwise like c’mon guys, grasshoppers drive themselves insane by the sound their legs make when they rub against each other. So who the fuck is the wise grasshopper?

Eren wanted to return to the mainland, maybe visit his sister Mikasa. But another part of him, the more daring (hah suicidal do you mean?)  part of him wanted to go catch a Pikachu and electrocute the fuck out of this damn freaky sea witch bitch.

A passing thought crossed his mind, would sea druggies smoke sea weed or normal weed?

“Eren our bond isn’t that strong but I can faintly hear your thoughts and what the actual fuck are you thinking about?” Levi did a (Manly of course) gigglesnort “I don’t even know how you would be able to light anything underwater without some powerful waterproof fire magic.”

Eren felt his face go red like the blood of Taylor Swift’s exes (she cloned them and then murdered the real ones obviously) “uhhhhh I… shart bucket, I mean um… fuck off mum I’m twelve and I do what I want!”

“I sincerely hope you aren’t twelve because then our bond and my feeling for you would be extremely strange.” He replied coolly raising his eyebrows “Why is my mate a crazy freaking man with the most beautiful eyes?” Levi muttered under his breath ignoring the “I HEARD THAT” Eren shouted back at him with a slight adorable pout on his lips (none of that Facebook girl duckface bullshit nu-huh”

“Levi I wrote a song for you” Eren said his eyes cast down to the ground but then they shyly peeked at Levi through his lashes, Eren bit his lip gently and blushed.

“Well then brat, sing I want to hear it” Levi demanded with a smirk

Levi was not prepared for the atrocious cacophony that escaped Eren’s mouth in that moment.

“OHHHH SEA BIRDIEFISHYY YOU’RE SO PRETTY                                                                                                                                                  

LALALA I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR KNEECAP                                                                                                                                                 

WAIT I CAN’T BECAUSE YOU HAVE A FUCKING TAIL                                                                                                                  

PLEASE DON’T HATE ME I WROTE A SONG FOR YOUUU                                                           

 

DAM DADI DOO  THAT RHYMES WITH POO

I LIKE YOUR FACE A LOT

SEA BIRDIEFISHYYY SEA BIRDIEEEEEFISHHH

K-K-K KAWAII SUGOI SUGOI ^u^”

He finished his deafening tune with a high pitched squeal worthy of Hatsune Miku leaving Levi flabbergasted and slightly clutching his poor ears.

He glared at Eren “What the fuck… I swear you made my ears constipated”

Eren stared at him with wide eyes “You shit out your ears?” this earned an exasperated sigh from Levi.

Eren laughed “You can’t even shove a rock so far up my ass I can taste it because I never even called you a BirdFish” his cheerful tone relaxed Levi a bit.

Eren bounced up to Levi and enveloped him in a bear hug smooching his cheek “Gotcha” he whispered, He let out an adorable squeak when Levi grabbed his chin and connected their lips, everything felt magical. Eren let himself get lost in the bliss of the kiss and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck.

No more words were said, they just stood there, kissing and holding each other , both men basking in the heat and protection they offered each other.

Everything was blissful, peaceful and quiet so of course some crazy shit had to happen we can’t leave our boys in peace for too long!

The sound of a conch shell horn sounded off in the distance,  Levi pulled away an expression on his face that terrified Eren to the bone (r) he looked calm but Eren could see in the silver coloured eyes that something was wrong, pure rage swirled in those orbs mixed with worry and a few drops of pride (bake for 10 minutes  at 200°C for the perfect Levi soufflé!)

Levi growled and suddenly two long swords glinting in the light and looking razor sharp like not Gillette razor sharp, Eren meant Angelina Jolie’s cheekbones sharp.

“She’s back, Eren she might target you so we need you to get back to shore straight away!” Levi shouted diving into the frigid cave water; He grabbed Eren around the waist and propelled himself out of the cave swimming at a speed he’d never swam at before.

In the distance black storm clouds where brewing, Levi knew he’d never get Eren to safety fast enough, he needed something faster, he grabbed his sword slicing his palm open and letting his blood drip into the water as he muttered the spell to summon the ancient water horse demon Adlitam.

 

“Aures dicunt: Dæmonium tibi aquam equus, oro te, ut accipias munus meum sanguinem, et ad portandum iste Utilitas” Levi said, the air around him rippled as a pure black horse galloped over the waves and stopped before him, Eren could only stare with his mouth wide open at the sleek blue black pelt of the creature, it seem to have constellations on the top of his pelt he resembled a clear night with millions of stars reflecting off a calm sea.

Levi conversed with the Demon and it neighed and picked up Eren galloping full force and not wasting any time to reach the beach which was slowly becoming easier to see.

What used to be his mate was now a tiny dot in the distance preparing for yet another battle against the wretched sea witch.

When Adlitam reached the beach and Eren’s house he lowered himself slowly so the man could get off his back, Eren petted his back in a thank you and ran into the house.

 He clutched his scale for dear life and prayed to whatever was out there that Levi would be fine, unharmed and victorious against the fucking bitch, Eren swore that if the bitch did anything to Levi he would find her, punch her in the boob and beat her up with the ugliest pair of sparkly pink crocs he could find and then make her wear them for eternity!

Several hours passed and Eren was almost ripping out his hair in worry, he knew it was dangerous for Levi, but he still hoped everything was okay.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind on his window and Levi’s body full of bruises and bleeding from several gashes on his body crashed in, panting lightly and covered in a sheen of sweat “Help” he croaked and then passed out, from exhaustion Eren hoped.

He tended to all of Levi’s wounds and let him rest, Eren was in the kitchen making a pasta salad for him and Levi to share romantically over a movie, Winnie the Pooh maybe? When said BirdFish walked in stretching and moaning at the pain in his limbs.

“Eren,” he began in a grave voice “The witch is back, and she’s after you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you spotted any mistakes feel free to correct me C: also if you enjoyed please leave a Kudos, Comment or Bookmark (it makes me happy knowing what you guys think ^u^)
> 
> Until the next update (hopefully soon)  
> -Mat xx


End file.
